An example of this type of light-emitting diode is a light-emitting diode wherein two or more metal plate leads connected to LED chips (light-emitting elements) are bent along the horizontal folds at the base end of the resin dome part (or the projectile-type lens part) and surface mounting-type connecting parts are made in the plate surface facing the circuit substrate (JP (Kokai) Unexamined Patent Publication 7[1995]-211,937 and JP Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-8070).
The placement and surface area of the plate surface that contacts the circuit substrate are selected so that the light-emitting diode can be supported with stability before being connected by soldering. A variety of angles can be used for the bending angle, with the angle being selected in accordance with the required angle direction of the projectile-type lens parts. Moreover, the leads are not necessarily bent in the same direction; three or more leads can even be mounted on the circuit substrate with stability by bending some leads in a direction opposite that of other leads.
By means of the process for producing this type of light-emitting diode, the leads must be bent after the projectile-type dome parts have been formed. Therefore, there is a problem in that a so-called low-height light-emitting diode with a reduced mounting height cannot be produced.
Furthermore, there is also a problem in that it is difficult to control the lead bending angle and the direction of a mounted dome part cannot be accurately reproduced. In addition, stress is applied to the resin of the dome part as a result of the force applied to the lead during bending, resulting in the possibility of the dome part breaking or the electrical connection between the LED chip and the lead being defective.